Finding Out
by JC HOYT
Summary: Hannah, Jacob and Cal are all finding things out.


**I don't own Crazy, Stupid Love**

Hannah had gone to the bar to find Jacob. She kissed him hard, catching him totally off guard. She asked him if he still wanted to take her home and he readily agreed that he did.

By the time they got back to his house he could tell that her nerves had caught up with her.

He made them both a drink. "Here" he said handing her the glass.

He watched in amusement as she gulped it down instantly as he took a sip out of his own glass.

She groaned at the burn of the whiskey and looked up at him to see the corners of his mouth turning up into a grin.

She took his glass out of his hand and downed it just as quickly as she had done her own while Jacob glanced at his empty hand in disbelief.

She groaned a second time and handed him both glasses back. "Its not my favorite, thank you" she said as he crossed the room to set the glasses down on the table.

He took his jacket off and placed it neatly on the back of the couch as he took a seat on the arm of the couch.

"Okay let's do this" she said trying to sound sure of herself but was given away because she was standing there all fidgety, not knowing what to do with herself.

"Do you even want to do this?" he asked.

"What? Of course I do, I came to you remember" she told him.

He nodded "Okay" he said and stood up, taking off his shirt and tossing it on the couch, revealing his incredibly hot body.

Hannah just stared at his bare chest, nodding. "Fuck!" she said after a minute and closed the distance between them and placing her hands on his skin, feeling his strong chest muscles and perfectly toned abs.

Jacob groaned "Your hands are cold"

Hannah quickly removed her hands from his skin "Oops sorry" she said sheepishly.

Jacob found her ridiculously adorable in this moment.

"Let's get you out of these wet clothes and warmed up" he said low and seductively.

Hannah nodded slightly as he reached around to her back and began to unzip her dress. She took a deep breath as he slid her dress off of her shoulders letting it fall to the floor leaving her in just her bra and panties.

She looked up at his face as his eyes wandered over her body.

"Beautiful" he said softly as he took her hands and directed them back onto his bare skin. He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her softly. He moved one hand down her back to her butt pulling her waist into his as he deepened the kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing he started walking her backwards towards his bedroom, never breaking contact with her mouth as they went, his strong arms around her waist.

He led her over to the bed and she undid the button to his pants and slid the zipper down feeling his hardness brush against her palm as she unzipped them.

He laid her down on the bed and moved them up to the top of the bed so she would be laying against the pillows.

He held himself up with his arms and knees so his body wasn't on top of hers. He kissed her deeply, she had her hand on his shoulder. Her legs were bent at the knees, allowing room for his waist to slide between them on top of her.

He ran one hand up her bare leg to the edge of her panties. She interrupted him by talking about the pillows.

"Yeah" he answered quickly and returned to kissing her as he lowered himself onto her so that their bodies were touching.

He dropped his face to her neck lightly kissing and sucking the sensitive skin there. She continued to talk. He sighed and pulled back looking her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ill shut up. Continue" she said.

He went back to kissing her. This lasted a few minutes before she interrupted again. "You're a really good kisser" she said.

"Thank you" he nodded and kissed her again.

"I bet its because you've had a lot of practice" she said.

He sighed and rolled off of her onto his back, giving up.

"What? You've got a reputation you know. You're legendary" she said propping herself up onto her elbow to look at him.

"Legendary? That sounds terrible!" he said laughing, she laughed with him uncontrollably. After that they continued talking and laughing and getting to know each other. This went on for hours into the middle of the night.

Jacob finally drifted off to sleep. Hannah stared at his sleeping form and smiled. She enjoyed seeing the vulnerable side to him as opposed to the cocky guy who had initially hit on her at the bar weeks ago. She pulled the sheet up over him and laid her head on his shoulder, quickly falling asleep as well.

The next morning they were awakened by a banging on the door.

"Hannah jerked awake, startled and looked up at him.

"Good Morning" he grinned. "That isn't your husband is it?" he teased.

"No, more likely one of your many conquests coming back for more" She laughed and shoved him out of bed playfully.

He zipped and buttoned his pants and grabbed a t-shirt before going to answer the door.

The banging continued "I'm coming!" he yelled out, becoming annoyed.

He opened the door to find Cal on the other side.

"Cal" Jacob said surprised.

"I called you like 10 times where were you?" Cal said walking in uninvited.

"Here, with company" Jacob said quietly "Now would you please leave, we can catch up later"

"Since when do you let them spend the night?" Cal asked surprised. "I need to talk" he insisted.

Hannah emerged from the bedroom wearing one of Jacob's t shirts since her dress had been left in the living room.

"Dad? What the hell?" Hannah said as she stopped dead in her tracks after noticing him.

"Dad?" Jacob asked confused, looking at her before it dawned on him. He slowly returned his gaze to Cal.

"You had sex with my daughter?" Cal said angrily, his jaw clenched as he glared at Jacob.

Jacob shook his head, mouth hanging open in total surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Hannah asked mortified.

"What am I doing? What are you doing nana? What about Richard? Your mom said you were getting engaged for Christs sake! Now I find you here with him" Cal ranted indicating Jacob.

Jacob glanced over to her at the mention of a guy and getting engaged, an unfamiliar sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"You need to go Dad" she said sternly without acknowledging the Richard part.

"You are right and you're coming with me, get dressed young lady" he ordered.

"No!" she yelled at him.

Cal stared at her in disbelief. He turned his gaze to Jacob and shook his head disgustedly before turning to go.

"Cal" Jacob called after him but he didn't acknowledge him. Jacob felt bad, he had really started to like Cal and thought of him as both a friend and father like.

Jacob closed the door and turned to Hannah who was standing there biting her lower lip, a combination of nervous and angry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to invite myself to stay, I can take a cab or something I just couldn't deal with that, my dad showing up and ordering me to go like I'm a child" she said throwing her hand up toward the door her father had exited.

"It's okay I'll take you home when you're ready" he said. "So Richard?" he asked.

"So over" she assured him emphatically.

"Good" he breathed a sigh of relief, realizing he was really into her.

She eyed him curiously. "You like me" she grinned mischievously.

He didn't answer at first.

"Oh. Okay no problem I just thought.." she rambled.

He came over to her and tilted her chin up to look at him. "I know you came to me for angry get over another guy sex but I'd really like to see you again and I **love** kissing you" he told her honestly.

She swallowed hard. "Okay" she said softly as he kissed her tenderly.

"Wait, how did he find me here?" she asked with a sudden realization.

"He didn't. He was here to see me. I met Cal, your dad at the bar and we've been hanging out" Jacob told her, hoping she didn't freak out.

She nodded with a grin then burst out laughing "Awkward"

They had coffee then he drove her home. He walked her to her door.

"Dinner?" he suggested.

She smiled brightly "Its a date"

He leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him as he deepened the kiss, he pulled her against him.

"Wow" she said after they broke apart. "If kissing you feels like this I cant wait to get you in bed" she said excitedly.

He was completely caught off guard and laughed furiously. She laughed with him, completely comfortable. He kissed her softly.

"See you tonight" he grinned sexily.

"Tonight" she agreed with a smile.

After he left she ran inside and jumped up and down on her bed excitedly and immediately grabbed the phone to call Liz.


End file.
